The Bond Between Friendship and Light
by Saria-the-green-haired
Summary: *Last chapter up!* You all thought I had died! Nope, I'm back! ^^; I posted the last chapter a few days ago but it didn't show, I'm trying it again :sighs: Yamato has been acting oddly and then something evil attacks Hikari, what's the connection? Contain
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: Um, lesse now. This is a mainly yaoi fic with some straight couplings in it. YAOI. As in boy/boy, you got that? So I better not get any flames about how I should go to hell because I wrote a yaoi fic. This is a fic I cooked up in my queer lil head after seeing "His Master's Voice" again on TV. ^^; And I ain't telling what the couplings are, although you can prolly guess. ^. ~ Enough rambling from me, now on with the ficcie! After, of course, the disclaimer… I own nothing in this story except the plot and my evil person(s) and anything else you didn't see in the show.

And the time distortion thing is back so almost no time has passed in the real world during this…

************************************************************************

The Bond Between Friendship and Light

Hikari was puzzled, perplexed, bewildered, basically confused. Why, you say? She was baffled by Yamato's increasingly odd behavior over the past few weeks. There simply was no explanation for it. Nothing was going on, at least nothing of great importance. Except for her 15th birthday was coming up, and Takeru had that big basketball game, but that was it. But Takeru's basketball game didn't seem like a possibility for Yamato's behavior. She reviewed Yamato's behavior in her head. He had started coming to the Digital World more often than before, sometimes even cutting band practice short. He was acting differently around her, sort of like he did around Takeru; like he was trying to protect her from something. And he was really jumpy, he would suddenly whip around and stare at the shadows, especially in the Digital World. Hikari would have liked to ponder it more, but Takeru and Daisuke called her out for a meeting of some sort and she pushed it into the back of her mind for later. (A/N: No this is a Yakari, incase you haven't noticed yet…)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness...

The time is coming, and this time, I _will_ succeed, no guardian will stand in my way.

A flash of red eyes…

Darkness reigns…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, on her 15th birthday, Hikari and the rest of the new DD were in the Digital World for a break from school. It being her birthday, Takeru and Daisuke were practically falling over their feet to make it a wonderful day for her, which she thought was cute. Although it seemed to be more Takeru's doing than Daisuke's, Daisuke seemed to be getting over his crush.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! You brought food!" Their digimon were delighted to seem them, them and their food. As they unpacked the food for the picnic lunch, the conversation went something like this:

"Hey! You brought sushi!"

"Watch where you're going Upamon!"

"Look! Ice cream! Yummy!"

"Pass me the forks will you?"

"Oooooooooh. What's that? Is it edible?"

"Ack! No! Get away from the knives Veemon!"

"OWWWWWIE! That hurt!"

"I told you to stay away…-_-;"

"Look at all the drinks!"

"Stay away from the punch bowl Tentomon!"

* SPLASH *

"NOOOO! Tentomon!"

"Look what you did! Now we don't have any juice!"

Finally, after quite a lot of accidents, they had everything set up and they began to eat. After finishing, they decided to take a stroll around the area they were in. Hikari had the prickly feeling that she was being watched but when she looked, there was no one looking at her. She shrugged it off and continued walking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor little unsuspecting girl…

Evil laughter and then silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There seemed to be an odd whistling sound, like wind rustling the trees. But there were no trees around them! Hikari stopped and looked around uneasily. 

"What's wrong Hikari?" Taichi asked from ahead.

"Nothing 'niichan." She was about to start walking again when a bright light came rushing towards her. Everybody screamed, Takeru, Taichi, and Daisuke being the loudest. She shut her eyes waiting for the blast, but then she felt someone crash into her and she and her savior landed a few feet away, both unscathed. She looked up groggily and heard a voice. 

"CURSE YOU GUARDIAN!!! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

To be continued…

**************************************************************************

That was lame…How do you people like it so far? And you should be able to guess who the "guardian" is, right? And the couples, the hints should be pretty big…Please R/R and tell me what you think, if I should continue, and any ideas you may had. And by the way, this is something of a AU fic, not really, but sorta.

Bye! 

Saria-the-green-haired ^^


	2. The Enemy

Author's notes: Man, I dunno why I'm even writing this, seeing as basically no one reviewed…;_; And in chapter one, I made a mistake that my computer won't let me fix…. In my note during the story, it's supposed to say that it's NOT a Yakari. Sorry Yakari fans, this ain't a Yakari. So bye bye now all you homophobes. :waves: 

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this? I don't own Digimon or any characters, all I own is my evil guy, my plot, and my ideas. Oh yeah, that and my invisible mallet…^^;

To the 2 people who reviewed…thank you! You're the only reasons I'm actually writing this. And to **Amanda**: You should be able to guess who the guardian is, I hope by now. The guardian is my fav character ^^

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Homophobes Leave Now! There WILL be YAOI and possibly YURI in this story in the future! That's right, yaoi and yuri. Meaning boy/boy and girl/girl. So leave now or don't flame me about that!

The Bond Between Friendship and Light (2)

Hikari sat up groggily. What had happened? She looked towards the sound of the enraged voice. She blinked. Was that –Yamato- standing in front of her? It looked like him, vaguely, but he seemed different. When he used to fight with Taichi, he would look angry, but that anger was nothing compared to how he looked now. She could see the rage in his clenched hands, and the slight trembling of his body. She was pulled back to reality by Yamato's voice.

"Why are you here?!" The figure laughed.

"You know why I am here, to take –her-" at this he pointed directly at Hikari and everyone except Yamato gasped. Hikari felt a shiver of fear run through her. "life."

"Who are you! And what do you want with my little sister?" Taichi was enraged. He wanted answers now!Koushiro looked up from his laptop.

"He doesn't seem to be a Digimon, but what is he then?" 

"Who am I? I am the evilest being to ever exist in the universe! I am Zemenar! And anyone who tries to stop me will die!" The figure laughed evilly. There was a moment of stunned silence that was broken by Yamato growling.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, _Zemenar_." He hissed the name with such venom that every body except Zemenar himself stepped back. 

"Is that so? I should think not, after your failed last attempt!" Everyone else looked at each other, finally, Jyou voiced what they had been thinking.

"How can there be a last attempt is we haven't done something?" Taichi gritted his teeth, he was going to stop this creep if it was the last thing he did, for threatening his sister!

"Well, we can change that right now! Go everybody!" And the chanting of familiar phrases filled the clearing. 

(I'm too lazy to write out the chants so just imagine them…^^;)

When the sound died away, in front of the children stood Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Garudamon, Lillymon(A/N: is it one or two "l"s? I can never remember), Zudomon, Megakabuterimon, Seraphimon(A/N: had to add them in ^.~), Magnadramon, Paildramon, Ankylomon(sp?), and Aquilamon(again, sp?). The digimon waited for only a second before charging at Zemenar.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon let loose his missiles.

"Terra Force!" Wargreymon also attacked, but then both were knocked down by a beam of black light from Zemenar. Next to try were Seraphimon and Magnadramon, but they too were also thrown back and reverted back to their in-training forms. The Digidestined looked at each other worriedly, they had just started and already their four Megas had been taken out of the running. The rest of the Digimon were no match for him either, as hard as they tried. Takeru bit his lip, it looked like the Digidestined were finally going to know what death felt like…

"BWAHAHAHHA! You foolish weaklings! You can never defeat me! Now prepare to die!" Zemenar cackled evilly as he slowly walked towards them. Suddenly, Yamato stepped in front of them, hands outstretched.

"Stay away from them, this only concerns me. Don't get them involved in this again." Hikari exchanged a confused look with Taichi and Takeru, what did Yamato mean by again? 

"On the contrary, this concerns all of you, boy. Or should I say, guardian?" Yamato flinched inexplicably at the word. Why did he have to mention it now? When he had finally succeeded in pushing away part of the memories.

"Yes little guardian, how are we living up to our title now? I see that they have no idea what you are, haven't you told them yet? About how you-"

"BE QUIET!" Yamato yelled, all the rage he had felt for years coming loose.

"Oh my, I've touched a nerve, haven't I?" Yamato growled, he was going to take Zemenar down once and for all, no matter what the cost.

"Stand and fight like a man Zemenar!" With that challenge, Yamato raised his hand and emitted a beam of cold blue light from his hand. Everybody gaped at it, when did Yamato receive this power? Zemenar's eyes widened before he was hit by the light. He sputtered and fired a beam of black light back at Yamato who managed to dodge some of it. He looked surprised for a moment, before laughing again.

"So, you have improved since the last time we fought, guardian." Again, Yamato flinched, "You could have been a match for em last time, now. But I, also have improved, you can never win! You will lose again and my purpose will be fulfilled!"

"I'll never let you take her! I'll kill you first, even if it means I'm coming down with you." Yamato yelled at the figure.

"Just like last time, I suppose. How did it feel that you couldn't save her, after all, she was your-"

"SHUT UP!" Yamato was on his knees now, sobbing. Obviously, Hikari had meant something to him, sometime. Takeru and Taichi's hearts sank simultaneously, what had Hikari meant to him? A friend, or something more? (A/N: That should give you a bigger hint on the two main couples…remember, it's not a Yakari!) Yamato let loose of his grief and rage in an awe-inspiring blast of light which hit Zemenar almost full on. 

" I told you before, boy, you cannot possibly win!" Yamato merely glared and the battle raged on. After they finally stopped for a small breather so each opponent could catch their breath, the others could see the damage done. Yamato was in fairly good condition, but he seemed to be exhausted. Zemenar looked pretty tired too, but not as tired as Yamato. He had many more physical wounds though. Blood? It looked like it, but it was black as the night, flowed from numerous wounds on his arms and abdominal area.

"Not so cocky now, are we Zemenar?" Yamato taunted. He knew that he needed a more powerful attack to finish Zemenar off, but what? His eyes widened. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it before? But it would be risky, very risky indeed…

"Hah! Nothing can defeat me boy! I am invincible!"

"We'll see about that." Yamato muttered as he clasped his hands together. He drew his energy together as he prepared himself and began to chant.

"_When Courage flares, fire reigns_

As Love abounds, wind howls

If Sincerity comes, earth rages 

While Reliability scatters, water roars

Since Knowledge consumes, electricity strikes

Because Hope and Light burn, brightness comes

Whilst Friendship bonds, ice freezes" as Yamato chanted, Zemenar's eyes widened. 

"What are you doing? You can't survive that!" Heedless of his plea for life, Yamato finished the chant.

"_And when the Combined and Kindness come to save, peace will rule! Come, powers, aid me now!_" While he was chanting, a ball of light was growing steadily in his hand, it flickered in many shades of colors. Yamato looked at Zemenar coolly.

"Meet your end, demon." With that, he threw the ball at Zemenar who only managed a scream of "You may have killed me, but in doing so, you have condemned yourself!" before he disappeared. Everyone stared at the place that Zemenar had occupied just seconds ago, then turned to look at Yamato. Hikari gasped, he looked horribly. He looked to be on the verge of exhaustion. He managed to smile weakly at them.

"I'll be fine, I think." 

"What was that?" Everybody began to ask him questions but he silenced them.

"It will take too long to explain and I need rest." Abruptly, he started to glow faintly. Everybody gasped and stepped back. His body began to flicker, and then turned very faint and dull, like a faded photograph. They started to ask him why when there came a bright light and another figure appeared next to him, also very faint. Everyone stared. The figure was a young girl, about fifteen. Hikari looked closer and almost fainted. She looked almost exactly like Hikari herself except for her eyes and her clothes, her eyes were a pale blue and she wore a light blue tunic. The silence was broken by a whispered word from Yamato directed at the girl.

"Hi-hikari?"

TBC

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think that qualifies as a cliffhanger, don't you? ^_^ And yes, that was extremely lame in my opinion, especially the verse. I'm not very poetic, so sue me. Please review people! I want to know what you think and if I should continue! Should I have yuri in this, or just stick to yaoi and hetero? And the first person who guesses what book series I got the name "Zemenar" from can request a story with any coupling they want. I'll even do, :shudders: a Taiora or Mimato. I'm sorry, but I don't like those couples.

Please R+R!

Saria-the-green-haired

Constructive critiscm and thought-out flames welcome at [kawaiirebel11@yahoo.com!][1]

   [1]: mailto:kawaiirebel11@yahoo.com!



	3. Explanations and Conclusion

Author's notes: Woo

Author's notes: The last chapter! Finally! And Yay! People actually reviewed! Two people reviewed the first chapter, and six people reviewed the second chapter, that's not very good but hey, it's better than nothing! Yay! :cheers happily: ^-^ I love you people! And this chapter officially starts the yaoi, got that people? Yaoi, Y~A~O~I! Boy with boy. It's quite tame though. I think the most is kissing on the lips, I think…:shrugs: So leave if you don't like yaoi, mainly the most popular yaoi coupling containing Yama(Well, most popular in my opinion anyway…). And there will be Mira/Somi(can't decide which one yet) and probably Jyoushiro in this, I decided to do that since no one gave me any ideas… Oh and Daiken, because I like Daiken now. ( I'm gonna get killed by Steph for this…O.O;) But the couples aren't the focus of the fic, just something I decided to add in cuz I was bored…:sweatdrops: And the Digimon are pretty much unconscious so they won't be speaking in this chapter except maybe a little at the end…

Disclaimer: What's the point of this now? Everyone should know that Toei and Saban and the like own Digimon…not poor lil old me…;_; I wish I did though…

And to **Angel Sakura**: I love you! :hugs Angel: You reviewed! And yes, Zemenar is from the Enchanted Forest. I've recently gone on a dragon and fantasy kick so I thought, "Hey, why not?" And would you like for me to write a Yakari for you? Or does my writing suck that bad? :grins: Tell me please! And thank you too to **Shriow Tanaka**. I loved the review! ^^ And for **Shadow**: I think I neglected to mention this detail but the second Hikari is wearing loose pants under her tunic. I'm thinking the color is along the lines of tan or khaki. And **YingFa**: I love you! :glomps: I don't think this is very good but since you do, great! And this isn't really ASAP but…hey, better than never, right? **Elentari**: You think this is _interesting_? Well, I suppose that's one way of putting it… =) **i_luv*~Yama4390**: You're awesome! :glomps: You people are so nice!

By the way, my computer doesn't do line thingamabobs that well so if you see a big space, that probably means there's supposed to be a line there… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Bond Between Friendship and Light

~* What Happened Last chapter *~

The figure was a young girl, about fifteen. Hikari looked closer and almost fainted. She looked almost exactly like Hikari herself except for her eyes and her clothes, her eyes were a pale blue and she wore a light blue tunic. The silence was broken by a whispered word from Yamato directed at her, not Hikari herself.

"Hi-hikari?"

~* Next chapter (I like the star things ^^) *~

The silence in the clearing was deafening as everyone stared at Yamato and the newcomer. Taichi (and Takeru to some extent) hoped that there wouldn't be a mushy "Oh-my-god I missed you _so_ much!" meeting between two lovers that had been separated or whatever. That was what they were, right? They weren't given much more time to dwell on that as Yamato's expression slowly changed from one of shock to one of pure joy that lit his face up. He and the other Hikari(the non solid-looking one) ran towards each other as Yamato grabbed her and spun her around, yelling, 

"Little sister! It's really you!" The girl seemed just as happy as she hugged him and cried tears of joy.

"Big brother! You defeated him! You really did!(cue sappy reunion part =])" There was more silence as everyone else's eyes bugged out. Had Yamato just called this Hikari "little sister"? As Yamato and this new Hikari stopped yelling and hugging and turned back to face the group, Taichi stepped forward. 

"Er, Yamato? If you don't mind me asking, who is this?" Yamato looked surprised for a moment before smiling and answering.

"She's my little sister!" Yet more silence as everyone else's eyes bugged out further as they tried to digest this interesting piece of information. Finally Daisuke spoke up, mainly because he couldn't keep quiet any longer(A/N: ;}) 

"But I thought Hikari was Taichi's little sister!" Everyone except the new Hikari sweatdropped as Daisuke, as always, stated the obvious. 

"Big brother, you didn't tell me that I was Taichi's sister in this life…what about Takeru? Is he your younger brother?" Everyone(besides Hikari #2 and Yamato)'s jaws dropped to the ground at the "this life" and stared at Yamato for explanation. Yamato smiled nervously.

"Um, hi?" Everyone facefaulted as Yamato sweatdropped embarassedly. "This is Hikari, as you may have noticed. She is, or was my little sister." Everyone blinked in perfect unison. Sora was the first to speak up.

"What do you mean exactly by `was`? You both seem pretty much alive to me…" Yamato sighed.

"Well, the thing is, my little sister isn't alive at this moment, not her body at least. I may be alive now, but I probably won't be for long. And the truth is, I'm more than one million years old." 

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!" Yamato and Hikari(#2) both covered their ears at the surprised yell that reached their ears. 

"What do you mean, `over one million years old` Yamato? That's not possible!" Koushiro looked confused, which, Taichi thought, reflected exactly what he felt at the moment. Yamato sighed and tried to explain again.

"My body isn't actually that old, but my mind is. You see, I'm reincarnated, in a sense, but I still have my memories." Miyako pushed her glasses up and timidly put forth a question. 

"Why were you reincarnated or whatever Yamato?" Inexplicably, Yamato winced and looked pained as Hikari put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"It wasn't your fault." She whispered, so softly that the rest barely heard it. 

"Yes it was." Yamato whispered even more softly. "It was all my fault that-that…" he broke off as silent tears ran down his cheeks. Hikari(#2) hugged him and whispered fiercely.

"No it wasn't! It was their choice! You couldn't have stopped them!" 

"But, I failed! I was supposed to protect you-" 

"And you did! To the best of your ability at the moment. And you bought us time until you were strong enough to defeat him for good!" Jyou broke the silence that had descended upon the group. 

"Um, I'm sorry but this doesn't make any sense at the moment so… Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Everyone else nodded and murmured assent to the question. Yamato sighed and looked into the distance for a moment before continuing. 

" I suppose I should start at the beginning… (A/N: Ah, here it comes! The probably-not-so-long-awaited explanation! It's sorta weird though…think what you like. ^^ And things inside [] is what's happening inside the group.) More than one millennia ago, there was a world, far, far, away. This world was one of magic and weapons. To guard the world against evil, there were twelve humans chosen by destiny(read as: weird all-powerful people who like to screw around with people's minds) with stronger magical powers than most. They had only started out with right, then later, four more were chosen as well. The four were known as the Combined and Kindness. Who was certainly the most powerful against the evil was the being of light. But, unfortunately, her physical body was not very strong and she could be overpowered easily if surprised. To remedy this problem, the girl's brother, the being of friendship, was chosen as her guardian. That is how the stories are told. But for a long time, things were peaceful and everyone was happy. Myself(note: Yamato is still speaking, that whole long formal thing was just, a long formal thing…:sweatdrops: ). I was happy. I had great friends, a wonderful little sister, and strong magical powers. It seemed as if nothing could go wrong, in my young world. How wrong I was. On my sister's fifteenth birthday, when she reached the height of her powers, our world came crashing down on us.(A/N: Woo, dramatic, ne? Not really but oh well…) 

Zemenar, a being who believed himself to be evil itself, and he was strong enough that he could have been, attacked, knowing we would all be off guard because of the celebration.(A/N: Can I say run-on sentence? ^^;) You see, the reason for his attack was that he wanted to rule the world and destroy everything in his path(Don't all evil bad guys?). But if all the magical beings in the world joined forces and attacked him, he would be defeated. He needed more power. That power, he decided would be supplied by no other than the being of light. To use her power, he had to kill her[Taichi snarled], then capture her magical power in a complex spell. He spent years preparing his plans, and years more waiting for Hikari to reach the age when all her magical potential could be used." Hikari picked up the story here. 

"We all fought bravely, but even though most of us were at our full potential, we did not have the knowledge or the proper training of spells and attacks strong enough to defeat him. We knew that we could not let Zemenar take me and use my power. One by one, the others began to weaken and falter. The first to go was little Iori(A/N: Yeah, I'm using their names from this life because I can't think of any creative differences. Let's just say that they had the same names for reincarnation purposes or whatnot), who was too slow and tired to dodge an incoming blast. The next was Miyako, who tried to save her young friend, but didn't survive. We fought on bravely after their deaths until Ken, who had no more strength left to fight or go on living with, collapsed and died. Following him was Daisuke, who was hit full-on by a barrage of rocks as he stared in horror at his dead love's body[Daisuke and Ken stared at each other and hug and kiss lightly]. (A/N: Steph is going to murder me for that coupling… and I just noticed that I killed off all the new DD first for some reason.) Jyou, the one of faith(or sincerity, whatever you call it) tried to protect Koushiro, being of knowledge from a deadly attack[Koushiro smiled at Jyou, who turned red]. Unfortunately, Koushiro was only half-shielded and died too. Sora and Mimi, those of love and purity, fought as a team[Sora and Mimi gave each other thumbs-up], but were too weakened and fell to Zemenar's minions. Takeru, in a valiant attempt to save his love[Takeru blushed horribly as the Hikari from his life smiled softly at him], pushed me out of the way of a soul-consuming blast. Taichi, grieved by the death of his younger brother, and desperate to protect the two left[Taichi looked away as his little sister grinned at him and Yamato, who was blushing], bravely tried to counter a powerful attack but was overwhelmed. When it was only myself and my brother left, everything seemed hopeless. We were simply too tired to do anything more than run. As Yamato tried to fight off minions physically to give me time to run, he left his back open to Zemenar, who attacked. I threw myself in front of the blow to protect my beloved brother, but could not do anything. [Hikari(second one) and Yamato looked sadly at each other] I do not know what happened next." Yamato started again in a broken, trembling voice as he retold the end of the events that had haunted him for so long.

"After Zemenar saw that Hikari was dead, he called back his minions and prepared to cast the spell which would make him the most powerful sorcerer in the universe, taunting me all the while, saying that I had failed. That part of it, at least, was true. [Yamato looked down sadly as his sister shook her head adamantly] I was supposed to protect my sister, but she ended up protecting me! I did the last thing I could to stop Zemenar's spell. I let loose a blast of all my grief, hate, rage, and sorrow which nearly killed the weakened Zemenar. I died then, having used up all my energy to power that attack, but Zemenar too, was too weak to perform the spell. I was reborn, to protect the next bearer of light, unborn for many centuries, who would know nothing of what had happened. No one would, except me. For many lifetimes I wandered and trained. At last came the day when I knew that it was finally time for me to see my friends again. And all that led to this day, when Zemenar was finally defeated." Everyone had been staring at the ground during Yamato's story, feeling deeply the grief and sorrow in the clearing. When they looked up, they saw a sight that shocked them to no end. Standing next to Hikari and Yamato were ten other people, who were not quite transparent. What was more surprising, however, was the fact that the people looked almost exactly like them. The biggest difference was their clothing, then subtle things like eye color(This other Takeru had brown eyes and was standing next to Taichi, whose hair was the same. They assumed that they were brothers), longer or shorter hair, and other small, physical details. Taichi noted, with some surprise, that the other Taichi had his arm around Yamato's waist(A/N: I couldn't resist adding the Taito. ^^).Hikari smiled.

"It is time comrades! Let us join our physical counterparts(A/N: Descendants wasn't the right word and I couldn't think of anything else…) and give them the memories and powers that they lost!" 

The figures nodded and slowly began to move towards the stunned Digidestined. They stopped briefly at what seemed to be a barrier and, with a flash of light, merged with the bodies of their namesakes and heirs. 

"Wow!" Daisuke was exultant as he tried out his new powers, just barely missing Iori's head with a blast of fire. Miyako smiled happily as the memories of her past life came rushing back. They were all celebrating when Takeru let out a cry of surprise and fear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mwahahahahahahahaha! I could stop here and you wouldn't get the next chapter for who knows how long! But I'm not that mean, and we're almost done anyway so…on with it!

"What's happening to oniichan? He's fading!" And it was true, Yamato's form was turning more and more faint. "What's wrong?" Yamato smiled weakly.

"In this spirit world, with an already weakened body, I will disappear soon. I have no physical form to inhabit like the others, as my physical form is here with me."

"Is there no way to bring you back?" Takeru queried anxiously as he watched his brother with wide blue eyes(physical features stay the same, as it would be weird if their eye color changed all of a sudden and freaked people out in the real world). Yamato coughed and spoke quietly.

"The only way for me to pass the barrier between spirit and flesh is if I receive energy. I am too weak right now to do anything and my time is running out." 

"If it's energy you need, then energy you will get! I'm not letting you die after you saved us!" Jyou went red as everyone stared at him in amazement. "It's true though! He needs out help!" Everyone nodded.

"But how do we give it to him?" Mimi asked. Hikari smiled.

"Just channel it through me and I'll give it to him." As everyone slowly focused their energy towards Hikari, she began to glow. First she was pink, then orange, then red, than yellow, then gray, then green, then purple, then she was a blinding white as she walked over to her brother and held out her hand. Her hand passed right through Yamato, of course, but the energy did not. It spread along his arm, up to his head, down his whole body, making him solid again, until Yamato was standing before them, no longer translucent. With a happy cry Taichi, Hikari, and Takeru all ran towards him and wrapped him up in a great hug. Taichi smiled lovingly down at Yamato and they kissed gently while Hikari and Takeru grinned at their older siblings. The happy moment was interrupted by something though…

"I'M HUNGRY AND TIRED AND WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT MEAN OLD GUY?!! TAKERUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?!!" As Patamon and the others woke up, they all voiced their complaints and hurts to the world in general. As their partners shushed them and fed them they tried to explain all that had happened while they were "out of commission" 

~* Owari or End *~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

More author's notes: YES!! IT'S DONE!! FINALLY!!! :cheers: Now I can start and never finish another fic…^______^ :looks back over it: Man, this chapter SUCKED! It was the longest, but the crappiest in my opinion. Note to self: Never stay up almost the whole night, even if you're not tired, and attempt to write something. It will inevitably end up crappy. But what do you people think? Tell me! Review! Give me flames or constructive criticism(or just criticism, I don't care) at [kawaiirebel11@yahoo.com][1] I hope you liked this! 

   [1]: mailto:kawaiirebel11@yahoo.com



End file.
